Revenge Is Best Served Cold
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside. Please R&R 2 find out more. Also a Walker, Texas Ranger crossover.
1. At The Mountain First

**Full Summary:**

Everybody is up on the mountain. Paul doesn't tell them Dukeman is on the mountain. What happens when Dukeman is found dead & Cory is found tied up in the basement, hurt? Will they put two & two together?

**At The Mountain First:**

Dukeman had been at the mountain for three weeks. When Paul had called Cory & the rest of Third Watch that the cabin wasn't being rented, Dukeman had a gun to his head so he hadn't been able to tell Cory that Dukeman was there as well. Cory left with the dogs, sleds, gas, grocery lists, and enough money to get the groceries and still have money left over to get what ever was needed once everyone was at the cabin.

Once at the cabin, Cory unloaded everything, put her bag in the room, which Maria, Mario, Quan and her would be sharing. She unloaded the dogs, fed them, gave them water and settled them in the kitchen. She unloaded the dog sleds & put them in the garage. She put the gas for the snowmobiles, quads, dirt bikes and lamps in the garage in the cabinets meant for gas only.

Once everything was put away and she had eaten, she grabbed her snowboard and got on the lift. She went to the top and boarded down the mountain twice before she noticed that someone was staying in the cabin next to hers. After the last run, she put her snowboard away; pet the dogs, gave them more water, and changed out of her boarding gear.

Going next door she saw no car or truck and figured it was in the garage. She knocked on the door and heard someone get up from the couch. She had turned around to see if anyone was coming up the road towards the cabin. She heard the door open and before she could say hi, her eyes settled on Dukeman's face. She gasped, but before she was able to leap off the porch and run, he grabbed her, stabbed her in the stomach, and pulled her inside.

She passed out from the pain and knew no more until she woke up in the basement. She could hear people next door unloading gear and realized that they had brought not only the people from Third Watch, but also some Detectives from the SVU along with their medical examiner. She was always saying she needed a vacation.

This was about to turn into a struggle to live…


	2. Everyone Arrives, The Real Pain Begins

**Everyone Arrives, The Real Pain Begins:**

**Vacation Cabin:**

Detectives Stabler, Benson, Finn, Munch, ADA Novak and M.E. Warner arrived just minutes before the 55th Precinct Fire and Police Units. Officers Davis, Sullivan, Boscorelli, Yokas, Cruz, Monroe, Paramedics Zambrano, Parker, Nieto, Taylor, Firefighters Doherty, Walsh, D.K., Lombardo and Dr. Morales arrived about ten minutes after the detectives and their M.E. and ADA. This was going to be an interesting vacation. Not only did these two different kinds of people not hang out, they tried to stay out of their vision as much as possible, which was hard because they were always trying to talk to Cory and Maria about something.

Maria, Juan and Mario jumped out of their truck as they arrived a few minutes later. They grabbed their gear and went ahead of the others and into the cabin. Everyone was stopped outside and looking up at the cabin. Apparently they had never seen a cabin so big, tall or well protected. Bosco smirked and laughed it off, Mario turned around.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bosco?" _Mario asked._

"Nothing, it's just aren't you a little over protective when it comes to the cabin?" _Bosco asked._

"Not at all; if you knew how many bears have tried to kill us over the years, you would understand why we keep bars on the windows and doors. And the reason it's so tall, well Cory has a tendency to start avalanches and then try to outrun them."

"How in the hell are you supposed to outrun an avalanche?" _Faith asked._

"You'll have to ask Cory, she's outrun ten so far. Though, she hasn't been on the mountain since the last major avalanche." _Juan said._

"And why is that?" _Kim asked._

"The last avalanche was four of them put together. Cory was on the mountain, never had time to get to her snowboard. We found her two weeks later, her body temp was 24 degrees and she was comatose for about a month. Come on, I'm sure the dogs will want to get out and run for awhile. Oh hey Paul, what's up?" _Maria finished as Paul came up. They were just finishing getting everything unloaded and into the cabin. The look on Paul's face told them something was wrong._

"I saw Cory go up the mountain a few times on her snowboard then she came back."  
"And that's a problem, why?" _Finn asked._

"That wasn't the problematic part. She noticed that someone was staying in the cabin next door and went to see who it was."

"So what's the problem?" _Olivia asked._

"I was going to tell you when I called and said the cabin was empty, but I couldn't. Dukeman had his gun at my head, told me if I told you he was here, he'd kill me. He was waiting for Cory. When he opened the door, she never had a chance to get off the porch; he stabbed her and pulled her inside. I haven't heard anything in the past couple hours, but knowing Dukeman and Cory's history, that can never be good. I…I didn't know what he was going to do; I thought he would just do what he normally does whenever they meet up. Shoot her, rape her and leave her on the top of the mountain, the part with the lake under it. Didn't know he was going to keep her this time; don't know if he's torturing her or not; don't know what he's doing to her."

"Thanks Paul, you stay here. We'll go see what's going on." _Juan said._

"You're going unarmed?" _Paul asked._

"Of course not; we're not that stupid. We always go prepared. I'll show you what we mean." _Maria said as she pushed a button next to the fireplace, where the book shelf was. There was a loud moan as the book case started moving. Once the book case was out of the way, Maria moved into the room and turned the light on._

"We always make sure we have some way of protecting ourselves when we're here. Where do you think we always got our weapons?"

"Normally you'd bring them with you. This has been here this whole time?"

"Don't worry, the button only activates when, Cory, Mario, Juan and I use it. The families that rent the cabin don't know what it's for because every time they push the button, the porch lights turn on. We have it wired that way."

"And nobody knows that you have guns up here?" _Morales asked._

"There all Cory's guns, so naturally her parents know that they are here. The knives, swords and dagger are hers as well." _Mario said._

"Damn, the girl really needs to find another hobby." _Davis said._

"She has, she used to work with her father as a Texas Ranger and she's helped her mother, an ADA with Company B, on many cases. She's even help her grandfather, an Attorney, on many of his cases and has always been well respected at the Reservation where she set up a Community Center so that none of the kids would go out and join gangs. At the local Community Center off the Reservation, she has joined forces with Boomer, a former gang member that her father locked up and has been successful in eliminating nearly thirty gangs from the streets of Dallas. We were always busy when we were kids and that was the main reason. Eliminating gangs was what we did the most and we were good at it. Now, who would like to wait here while we storm the cabin next door?" _Mario finished._

"Well since we don't even know this guy, we might as well stay here." _Sully said._

"Yeah, we thought you guys would say that. See you in a few minutes." _Juan said._

**Dukeman's Cabin-Soundproofed Basement:**

Dukeman was in the basement, looking at Cory as he contemplated his next move. He had intentionally locked himself in the basement with enough provisions to last weeks. He had chained Cory to the wall, ripping her shirt off her body, making sure that she was facing the wall, so he didn't have to look at her face. He hated her with every inch of his being and he knew that she couldn't make it out of this situation alive. He heard the sound of feet on the porch, the banging of the door being kicked in, and finally the pounding of feet searching the house. He knew that there was a trail of blood leading upstairs where he had originally had her, but he had brought her downstairs an hour later to make sure no one would find her.

The basement may have been soundproof, but he had put a baby monitor on the table to he could hear what was going on upstairs, just in case the Park Ranger opened his bug fat mouth. Cory was coming to, and he knew he had to act fast in order for her to receive as much pain as possible before they realized that there was more then one way to get into the basement. He grabbed the metal baseball bat and slammed it into her side before grabbing her hair, yanking her head back.

His evil smile made everything he was about to do just that much worse. She knew that whatever her friends and co-workers were doing, it probably wasn't looking for her. They were probably having too much fun snowmobiling, sledding, skiing and snowboarding. Paul probably didn't even know Dukeman was here. God, how could she have been so stupid and careless. She should have come over when everyone else had gotten on the mountain before coming over to see who was renting the cabin next to theirs.

She felt the strike of the metal bat hit her rib cage a few more times and felt bones snap as he moved the bat up and down her body. Abandoning the bat, he grabbed the poisons, and started filling the needles up with all the poisons and drugs that he had with him. Each needle was filled with arsenic, potassium chloride,


End file.
